Products sold in the market generally have a label, such as a trademark or a logo, adhered on their surfaces. If the products is sold by a manufacturer under the manufacturer's own brand, then a label is adhered on the surface of a product at the final stage of assembly and the finished product is packed and placed into a carton for shipment.
In some transactions, such as in an Original Equipment Manufacture (OEM) arrangement, products are shipped without any label. Instead, a label (typically containing the purchaser's own brand) is adhered onto a surface of the products by the purchaser. The reason for this process is because the purchaser of the products can sometimes make more profits selling the products under its more well known brand and through its marketing channels. Many sales and trading companies have been doing business in this approach for many years.
Some products, such as monitors, terminals, or computers with high precision mechanical and/or electrical parts, must be carefully packed to avoid damages due to shipment. If the product received by the purchaser have no labels and the purchaser intends to adhere its own label onto the product, the carton must first be unpacked and the product must be then taken out for adhesion of the label according to the conventional approach. At the completion of the above process, the product with label must then be placed in the carton and packed carefully again for further shipment to the downstream purchasers. The above process involves an unpacking and another packing procedures and it is time consuming and needs substantial human involvement. Furthermore, when the workers are adhering the label onto the surface of the goods, the label might be positioned inaccurately and which results in a misalignment of the label with respect to the product. The kind of defect might be a major concern to some critical consumers.